Eight Thousand One Hundred And Thirteen Miles
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Joel & Alex Skype while he's out of town.


Eight Thousand One Hundred And Thirteen Miles

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Jalex

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Joel  & Alex Skype while he's out of town.

Joel Goran let out a low whistle from a hotel room in New Zealand as he opened the Skype window on his laptop and saw his wife's beautiful yet exhausted face.

"Wow. Look at you. Long day?" He asked, softly.

"Long week." She replied, taking a sip from the glass of wine that was next to the computer on the nightstand. "My husband is on another continent and my kids and I miss him desperately."

 _Every word that comes out of her mouth sounds sexy as hell._

 _God I miss her._

"My apologies, Doctor Reid. But if it's any consolation I miss you too."

"It's not." She whispered, "You're getting back the day after tomorrow right?"

Joel nodded, wishing that he could reach out and touch her.

"It's already tomorrow here," Alex said, her voice soft and breathy as she stretched out on her stomach on their bed wearing the black negligee that Joel had given her just after their four year old daughter Charlotte was born.

"I know, love." Joel replied, "How are the kids? Did you get them down all right tonight?"

Alex shrugged, "They fought me for hours. I let it slip that I was going to talk to you tonight and they wanted to stay up. They miss you almost as much as I do. Charlotte fell down on the playground at school today. She scraped up her knee pretty badly. And when I asked her if she wanted me to kiss it better, she looked right at me and said, "No, I want Daddy to do it."

At this, Joel laughed out loud, "Tell her I'll do it when I get back."

Alex nodded, "I will. How's the orthopedics conference?"

It was Joel's turn to shrug, "It's all right. They liked the speech I gave today. But it would be better if I wasn't 8,113 miles away from my wife and my kids."

Alex gave him a tired smile, "So you _do_ miss us."

Joel flashed her one of his trademark grins, "Alex Reid, _of course_ I miss you. You look like a million bucks by the way."

Alex had changed her work schedule while Joel was gone so that she could be home for the kids after school. She made dinner, gave them their baths, and put them to bed. Then she showered and got ready for her long distance date with her husband.

She slipped on the familiar negligee knowing that he'd recognize it; she put her hair up in a messy topknot leaving a few wisps to hang down around her face.

 _Just the way he likes it._

She'd even sprayed on some of her most expensive Chanel perfume.

Alex looked up at the computer screen and met his eyes, her gaze unwavering. "I wanted to look nice for you, Doctor Goran."

"You look better than nice, Doctor Reid. If I weren't so far away I would…" He swallowed, unable to finish the thought.

"What?" Alex whispered, "What would you do if you weren't 8,113 miles away? Tell me. Joel, baby, _please_."

It was the desperation and need in her voice on the last word that broke him.

 _He couldn't refuse her._

 _Alex Reid you saucy minx._

Joel leaned forward in his chair as if doing so would make the miles between him disappear.

"Alex Reid, I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just miss you so much…"

"Shh…" Joel whispered, "I know, Alex. I know. Close your eyes."

Alex closed her eyes and gave herself over to the familiar comforting sound of his voice.

"First, I'd wrap my arms around you. And then I'd take down your hair."

"And I'd kiss you behind your ear," Alex whispered, "And then I'd take off your shirt."

"Right after, I lay you down on our bed, pull those tiny straps off your shoulders, and kiss every inch of your bare skin."

Joel replied, his voice hoarse with desire. Even though, Alex's eyes were closed, he could see her cheeks flushing with the heat of desire.

" _Oh God, Joel_ …" She whispered, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

In that moment he'd have given anything to be with her.

 _He wanted to touch her._

 _He wanted to hold her._

 _He wanted to kiss her._

 _He wanted to make love with her._

"Alex…" He whispered desperately.

Suddenly her eyes flew open as the sound of their son Theo's cries rang out loud enough that even Joel could hear.

Alex sighed, "Theo's up."

Joel nodded, "I should go anyway. You're exhausted. You need to get some sleep."

Alex shook her head, "No. Don't go. Just let me go change and feed him. Then I'll come back."

"Alex, love it's late there. Kiss the little man for me. I'll see you the day after tomorrow and we'll pick up where we left off."

"Promise?" She asked, still needing reassurance.

 _Oh yeah._

"Yes, ma'am." Joel answered with hesitation.

Alex sighed, knowing that she'd never win this argument. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alex." Joel whispered, softly, blowing her a kiss.

He was about to end the call, when she called out, "Joel…wait…"

He looked at the screen again and she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Alex. Get some rest. I'll see you on Saturday."

Alex shook her head, "It's already Friday here. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day in the early hours of the morning something woke Alex. She gazed drowsily at the clock on the nightstand.

 _3am._

 _I don't have to get the kids up for another four hours._

She pulled back the covers and was about to get out of bed and go downstairs to investigate the sound when she heard movement on the stairs.

Her breath caught in her throat and she was suddenly paralyzed with fear.

Half a second later the bedroom door opened, and her first thought was that one of the kids had a nightmare and were coming to her for comfort.

Then Joel was suddenly standing in the doorway. His features were bathed in shadow. His duffel bag was slung over one shoulder. And even in the darkness she could tell he was exhausted.

Alex smiled, "You're the hottest burglar. I've ever seen."

"Burglars don't have keys, love. I didn't mean to scare you."

Alex shook her head, "It doesn't matter. You're here."

He nodded, setting down his bag, "I'm here. Surprised?"

It was her turn to nod, "I would've picked you up from the airport."

"I know you would've Reid. But I didn't want to have to wake you or the kids, just because I decided to come home a day early."

"Why _did_ you come back early?" She asked, smiling.

 _Because I couldn't stand to be away from you another second._

 _Not after that phone call._

Joel slipped off his shoes and took off his jeans, pulling on some sweats.

He took a step closer and all but fell into the bed next to her.

"Because 8,113 miles was too far away from you, Alex." He answered just before they kissed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
